urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Gaiman
Neil Gaiman — Author Website Neil Gaiman's Journal: A Perfect Week About the Author Neil Richard MacKinnon Gaiman, born Neil Richard Gaiman; 10 November 1960) is an English author of short fiction, novels, comic books, graphic novels, audio theatre and films. His notable works include the comic book series The Sandman and novels Stardust, American Gods, Coraline, and The Graveyard Book. He has won numerous awards, including the Hugo, Nebula, and Bram Stoker awards, as well as the Newbery and Carnegie medals. He is the first author to win both the Newbery and the Carnegie medals for the same work, The Graveyard Book (2008). In 2013, The Ocean at the End of the Lane was voted Book of the Year in the British National Book Awards. ~ Wikipedia Writing Style * Gaiman lets his readers draw their own inferences. Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Legends II (2003) ~ "The Monarch of the Glen" — American Gods 1.5. * Fragile Things: Short Fictions and Wonders (2006) ~ "The Monarch of the Glen" — American Gods 1.5. * Awards Neil Gaiman - Awards and Honors Publishing Information Author Page: Trivia External References Bibliography, Books: * Neil Gaiman - Neil's Work > Books > American Gods ~ Author * Neil Gaiman - Neil's Work > Books > Anansi Boys ~ Author * American Gods series by Neil Gaiman ~ Goodreads * American Gods Series ~ Shelfari * American Gods - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * American Gods series by Neil Gaiman ~ FictFact * American Gods | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *American Gods - Wikipedia *Anansi Boys - Wikipedia Interviews: *Neil Gaiman's American Gods to become TV drama - Telegraph Articles: *Best SFF Novels of the Decade: An Appreciation of American Gods | Tor.com *Neil Gaiman's American Gods and Anansi Boys will be adapted for TV | Books | The Guardian *American Gods by Neil Gaiman | Books | The Guardian Author: *Neil Gaiman - Home *Neil Gaiman - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Neil Gaiman (Author of American Gods) *Neil Gaiman - About Neil Community: *Neil Gaiman (@neilhimself) | Twitter *(1) Neil Gaiman Gallery of Book Covers Prefered–American Gods (American Gods -1) by Neil Gaiman.jpeg|1. American Gods (American Gods series) by Neil Gaiman— Author's preferred text, 640 pages ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.neilgaiman.com/works/Books/American+Gods/ HC-American Gods (American Gods #1) by Neil Gaiman.jpg|1. American Gods (2005 by William Morrow—American Gods series) by Neil Gaiman , 465 pages ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.neilgaiman.com/works/Books/American+Gods/ American Gods (2003—American Gods #1) by Neil Gaiman.jpg|1. American Gods (2003 by Harper Perennial—American Gods series) by Neil Gaiman, 592 pages|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/983100.American_Gods Anansi Boys (HC—American Gods #2) by Neil Gaiman.jpg|2. Anansi Boys (2005 HC by William Morrow—American Gods series) by Neil Gaiman ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.neilgaiman.com/works/Books/Anansi+Boys/ Anansi Boys (2006 pb—American Gods #2) by Neil Gaiman.jpg|4. Anansi Boys (2006 PB by HarperTorch—American Gods series) by Neil Gaiman ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.neilgaiman.com/works/Books/Anansi+Boys/ Anansi Boys (American Gods #2) by Neil Gaiman - red.jpg|2. Anansi Boys (2008 pb by William Morrow—American Gods series) by Neil Gaiman|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1138121.Anansi_Boys Neverwhere by Neil Gaiman (2005).jpg|'Neverwhere' — Author's Preferred Text, 384 pages Published 2005 by Headline Review Reading Guide & Excerpt|link=http://www.neilgaiman.com/works/Books/Neverwhere/ Neverwhere by Neil Gaiman (1998).jpg|'Neverwhere' — 370 pages Published November 1st 1998 by Avon — Readng guide & excerpt|link=http://www.neilgaiman.com/works/Books/Neverwhere/ Neverwhere by Neil Gaiman (2003).jpg|'Neverwhere' — 370 pages Published September 2nd 2003 by William Morrow — Readng guide & excerpt|link=http://www.neilgaiman.com/works/Books/Neverwhere/ Neverwhere by Neil Gaiman (1996).jpg|'Neverwhere' — First Paperback Edition, 287 pages Published September 16th 1996 by BBC Books— click to see all editions|link=https://www.goodreads.com/work/editions/16534-neverwhere Category:Authors Category:British Authors Category:Male Authors